1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a test apparatus, a receiving method, and a test method.
2. Related Art
A device such as a DDR-SDRAM is known that outputs in parallel a data signal and a clock signal indicating acquisition timing of the data signal. A test apparatus for testing such a device uses a multi-strobe function to test the phase relationship between the data signal and the clock signal.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-315428    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-127455
When testing a device that outputs the data signal and the clock signal in parallel, the test apparatus must make an adjustment prior to testing so that the multi-strobe is generated at a suitable timing. However, it is difficult for the test apparatus to make this adjustment automatically.